


The Heat

by starfolk



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfolk/pseuds/starfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian can remember the heat that was on his tongue and throat. He would really wish that the heat would stay for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat

Damian can remember the heat that was on his tongue and throat. He would really wish that the heat would stay for _weeks_ , making him remember his first time ever doing a blowjob with his mentor. Ever since after that event, he was seen licking his supposed dried lips ever so often. Tim even suggested him to use lip balm if it bothered him so, but Damian just flips him off and Tim sighed.

Dick would just stare at him licking his lips suggestively, and he wouldn’t forget about the first time he allowed the teen to do it with him. He can even remember the time he barely even moaned, but made heavy breathing each time Damian just goes down the hilt and _suck_. His fingers grasping onto his hair, and his thighs squeezing the sides of his head. The teen didn’t complain though.

The teen _allowed_ it.

Even wordlessly _begged_ for it.

Having a hard on during the mission while thinking too much about the heat on his cock made by his protege is a bad idea. Times where even Jason yelled at him to snap out of it. Dick would just laugh it off and tell him nothing’s wrong and continued bashing another criminal with his escrima sticks.

_Sure._

He wasn’t even surprised that he found Damian. On his bed, naked on his back, thighs apart, stroking his own cock on top of the bed, licking his lips suggestively _again_. He even made an audible moan that would just give the mentor goosebumps to the point of no return.

He is so _begging_ for it.

Dick stripped off of his clothes and quickly hopped onto the bed, positioning himself and placing Damian in between his thighs, his cock leaking precum on the protege’s pursed hungry lips. He stared back at him, long and hard, slowly rubbing his cock against his lips.

Damian had the idea already, and opened his mouth, his tongue slithered out to lick the leaking precum and the slit of his cock. His stroking of his own cock intensifies the more he could taste the weird sour-salty taste of it (though he didn’t complain about how bad it tend to taste though). Slowly and steadily, he wrapped his lips around his cock, his mouth began to drool. He went even deeper, hearing the groans from his mentor. He smirked around his cock before giving an unforgiving audible suck before his hair was being grabbed on again and his cock touched his throat.

_The heat again._

All of the sudden, Damian’s senses snapped and he would feel the familiar heat of Dick’s cock on his tongue again. So spicy. So hot. He practically moaned for it, sucking harder in each thrust of his cock in his mouth. He came half-way through, but he never stopped sucking on his cock before the pace began to pick up.

Dick’s mind went clouded, frantically fucking Damian with his cock in his mouth, grunting at the noises Damian made; the squishy noises of his god forsaking _mouth_ and the moaning at each thrust made by his protege. He let his eyes closed, the sound being forced into his head, unable to hear anything else other than Damian.

 _Just_ Damian.

He gritted his teeth, knowing his time is up. Making Damian have the entire length in his mouth, he shivered and moaned a bit as he came inside of him, his pelvis continued to jerk with every shot. Slowly, he let go of the protege and pulled back without trying to hurt him. He could hear the hoarse breathing from Damian, but he could hear him laugh to himself softly before seeing him lick his tongue one last time.

And gave him a small smile.

"So how was it?"

"That’s just. _Whoa_. I’m fine. _You’re_ fine. It’s okay, good, awesome-“

"You’re babbling, Grayson. _Again_.”

"Sorry."

"…let’s just stay like this for a while longer."

"…sure thing, Damian."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna admit that the first part of the smutfic was based on one of my encounters with my curious friend. We didn’t exactly did it in the bed, specifically. We did it at the toilet.


End file.
